


Teapot

by KusaKiHana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusaKiHana/pseuds/KusaKiHana
Summary: Only a conversation between Naraku and Kikyo in the evening
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	Teapot

**Author's Note:**

> *Character Okiwa in this story if my OC  
> *Naraku and Kikyo were already married

The sky turns red in Kaede Village. The time is at 5 pm. Some birds fly back to their nests. The lights of the house started to turn on. Some people have entered their homes. At the temple, Naraku is reading a scroll in Kikyo's room. After marriage, Naraku chose to stay at the temple where Kikyo lived in Kaede Village, and became a kannushi there.

Kikyo hasn't returned to her room yet. Naturally, Naraku and Kikyo could not be together every day, even though they lived in the same place. After Okina, the temple leader died, Kikyo was appointed to replace Okina. Kikyo's previous status was only limited to the right hand, then turned into a leader. Kaede, Kikyo's sister is Kikyo's right hand now.

Since Kikyo became the leader, Naraku could rarely be with him. Naraku himself could not possibly help Kikyo, because he did not know what Kikyo had been doing all this time. When Kikyo returned to their room, Kikyo only took a shower, then slept.

He sighed. Supposedly, Kikyo had returned to the room about an hour ago, around 4 pm, now it was already shown at 5 pm. He also closed the roll and put it in the cupboard.

My voice stretched for a moment, then walked to the door. He shifted the door, but then he was surprised to see Kikyo standing there. "Eh, Nara-kun, where are you going," Kikyo asked. He sighed. "I'm worried about you. You don't usually come back an hour late. And again, you didn't tell me about it before," Naraku said.

Kikyo chuckled. "Hehe, gomennasai, Nara-kun. There is an urgent need," Kikyo said. My voice caresses his wife's hair. "Please, come in first," said Naraku, but his eyes caught something Kikyo had brought. "Uh, looks like you brought dinner," said Naraku. He also took the tray brought by Kikyo. On the tray, there is a pitcher and two small glasses, with two bowls of ramen and some onigiri.

"Oh, I just want to bring it," Kikyo said. Kikyo immediately entered the room, followed by Naraku who then closed the door. Naraku placed the tray on a small table, then the two sat opposite him. Shut up There was no conversation after that. Both are busy eating their second food ration. Kikyo poured tea into a small glass, then gave it to Naraku.

"Ehm, may I ask, Kikyo-chan? "Asked my voice. "Of course," Kikyo said. "Actually, what is the duty of the temple leader, until you have no time for me?" asked Naraku. Kikyo gasped. "Oh, so many. Because there are so many, I'm confused which one to do first," said Kikyo. Naraku's eyes looks at his tea glass, then looks into Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo who poured tea for herself was immediately surprised to see Naraku. "What's wrong?" ask Kikyo.

"Nothing. I'm also worried. That's why I ask this. Every time you go home, you always ignore me. Just go in, take a shower, then sleep. You never greeting me. Are you so tired so you won't greet to me? I also want help, but i don't know how to help you, even though we've been married for a month, "said Naraku.

Kikyo could hear the worries reflected clearly in her husband's words. Kikyo sighed. "At least, I can help your job a little. So I can have time with you," Naraku said.

Wow, this is the first time Kikyo heard Naraku's complaint about the time she has.

"Alright, before i explain, i say I'm sorry. I'm indeed exhausted, so I always ignore you. Before i married, I live without a partner. So, I used to concern myself with the affairs of temples and villages. Since now, I always think of you," explained Kikyo. Kikyo sipped her tea, then sighed. She paused for a moment. She did not know where to explain.

"I have a lot of duties as leader of the temple. Starting from training the miko how to use azusayumi, learning calligraphy, including teaching the woman kannushi how to begin the ceremony. Ahh, the problem of the yokai who are constantly trying to destroy this village too much. I have given all the village problems to Kaede. Kaede will take care of it. Well, even i already give it, some villagers want me to solve it" explain Kikyo.

Naraku nodded his head. "Anything else?" asked him. "This week, I vacated the northern hostel. Some male kannushi from other villages will stay here, to help with the ceremony and for study. After all, Kaede Village needs male kannushi," explained Kikyo again. "When will they arrive?" asked Naraku. "This afternoon. It's why I returned late. For the apologize, i made a dinner for you. Well, usually you make it. Now it's my turn to do it," explain Kikyo.

My voice sighed. He looked at his guilty wife. "Gomennasai," Kikyo repeated. For some reason, Kikyo really felt sorry for my sister. He was sure Naraku would scold him after this. Naraku moved the dining table, then approached Kikyo.

"You should have told me from the start. So I wasn't worried," said Naraku, then hugged Kikyo. Kikyo reply his hug. "Gomennasai, Nara-kun. I shouldn't have bothered you," Kikyo said. "There's no need to apologize," Naraku said, stroking Kikyo's hair gently.

Kikyo fell silent. In his heart, he still felt guilty. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm not angry to you," Naraku said. Both of them still maintain their hug position. "Nara-kun, you have to drink the tea immediately. It will be cold," Kikyo said.

"Ahahaha, I forgot. After all, I kept watching you, so I forgot that you were brewing tea," Naraku said as he scratched his back head and chuckled. Kikyo smiled, then released the hug. Naraku immediately sipped the tea until it runs out. "Oh, did you release your miko position?" asked Naraku. "Of course, miko can't get married. So I chose to be a kannushi since we married," Kikyo said.

"The good news is that you will be the head of hostel," Kikyo explained. "Eh, me?" Asked Naraku. Kikyo nodded. "Instead of being unemployed, I should give you a position, hehehe. Besides, before we get married, you have also been taught the procedures for the prayer ceremony by Okina-sama and immediately go smoothly. So you all teach them. After all, the kannushi who live here are student-level kannushi, " explain Kikyo.

"So we can see each other?" Asked my Naraku. "Of course," Kikyo answered with a smile. Kikyo also poured tea into Naraku glass. "That's your first duty. Then I will give you more assignments if there's exist," said Kikyo. Naraku smiled. "At least we can be like this every day," said Naraku. Kikyo was stunned. "What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, exchanging stories. Doesn't that sound good? Besides, I haven't touched you in a long time, hehe," Naraku said, smiling mischievously. Kikyo chuckled. "Naraku's pervert," both laughed. Unconsciously, the night has adorned the sky. The moon shine brightly, as if happy to see a happy couple.

A warm feeling was felt by Kikyo when Naraku embraced her, held her hand, and kissed her forehead. "You like this position, don't you?" Asked Naraku. Kikyo nodded. She blushing. "Very much," Kikyo said.

For some reason, Naraku became the reason for Kikyo to always be firm in dealing with this world. Likewise with Naraku, Kikyo is the reason for the real purpose of his life.

**OMAKE**

In the corridor of the western hostel, the hostel of the woman kannushi and the leader of the temple ...

Kaede walked hurriedly. "Where is Nee-chan? The leader of kannushi from another village wants to meet her," murmured Kaede.

Before long, Kaede arrived in front of her nee-chan's room, aka Kikyo. Quickly, Kaede shifted the door to the room.

"Nee-chan, the head of the temple from another village wants ... to meet you ..." said Kaede said restrained seeing the scenery in front of her.

Kaede saw Naraku and Kikyo kissing there. The sigh of pleasure that Kaede heard made she feels sick.

Feeling someone is watching, the two of them take off their kisses. Both of them looked at the door, and saw Kikyo's sister looking at them both.

"I-Imoto," Kikyo exclaimed. She was very embarrassed when her intimate activities were seen by Kaede. "What's wrong, Kaede?" asked Naraku.

Kaede blinked. "N-nothing," said Kaede, then closing the door.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa, he he. Sorry if the title is not connected with the story. Yeah, I don't know what the title is like. And the story must be bad, hehe. Regarding the name of the village, I don't know the name of the place Kikyo and Kaede live. Because in one episode the anime was called Kaede Village.
> 
> Cultural Info:  
> * Kannushi: The Shinto shrine religious leader who is the leader of our special ceremony  
> * Kannushi doesn't see gender. But usually men are more dominant, if women usually replace their husbands  
> * Miko itself means the Shinto Holy Girl. If the miko gets married, the girl must automatically let go of her miko position. Different again with Kannushi
> 
> Sorry if the culture info is wrong. Understandably, I still learn it. Alright, that's all.  
> Mind to Review?


End file.
